


Lessons

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - TV, Dom/sub, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Porn, Porn Battle, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennsen's always eager to serve her punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Jennsen couldn't hold back a little squeak when she saw the red rose, petals bright against her smooth cream sheets. The thorns pricked her fingers when she lifted the summons, and her heart pattered. It had been a while since she received a red instead of a pink. Chewing on the inside of her lip, she turned immediately and hurried out of her chamber.

Torchlight turned her hair the color of molten iron, her dress looking especially white when surrounding by lurking shadows. Denna was always waiting at the lowest chamber, and the journey there made Jennsen's blood pump thrillingly.

She made sure to be extra quiet when she padded at last to the Mord'Sith's chamber, but before she'd passed the threshold Denna's voice rang out, "Too slow."

Jennsen started and swallowed, wondering how the woman could do it. Her mistress stood fully clad in leather and facing the far wall, hands behind her back and white braid dangling past her hips. Not a bit of her was out of place. "I came as soon as I could, mistress," Jennsen murmured, hands clasped at her trim waist.

Like a hawk, Denna took her time to turn around and glare at the young Rahl. "And was it as soon as I demanded?"

Red hair tumbled over Jennsen's shoulders as she shook her head.

"Then you were too slow." Denna dropped a hand on her hip, without an agiel as it would be no use on a pristinely ungifted one. Her cool gaze quickly unstripped Jennsen from head to foot, from fluttering bosom to unsteady feet. "And you are _still_ too slow."

Jennsen rushed forward with a little gasp, sinking to her knees in the middle of the chamber. "I'm sorry, mistress, I forgot. How many times should I say my apologies?"

The heels of Denna's boots clicked against the stone floor in careful strides while she circled the kneeling young woman, her voice like velvet-covered-steel. "Your apologies won't be enough tonight, my little love-pet. Your behavior has been—" she leaned in, lips nearly against Jennsen's ear as she whispered "—exceedingly naughty."

A warm shiver of desire slipped up Jennsen's middle and tingled through her entire body. Her fingers quivered where they lay obediently clasped in her lap, and she swallowed and nodded, voice small. "Yes, mistress."

Denna slid the door closed and the lock clanked loudly. "Dahlia told me that you went riding today. Today is a Tuesday, that's against my rules."

Legitimate though her forgetfulness was, this time, Jennsen flushed and had to bite back a little smile. "I was a very bad girl, Mistress, and I'm sorry. For breaking the rule and for being slow." She bowed her head.

"And for flirting with Mistress Garen?" Denna's voice struck like a whip dipped in ice.

Jennsen looked up with a little gasp. "I didn't—" she started to say, then bit her tongue when Denna took a step closer. "I'm...sorry. I didn't think that was so bad."

A slap landed across Jennsen's cheek. "So bad? You are my pet, not my peer. You obey to the letter or you pay the punishment, Jennsen." The hardness of the Mord'Sith's tone made Jennsen positively wet, her thighs clenching when Denna ordered, "Get to your feet and strip off your clothes."

Face glowing pink with embarrassment and desire both, she rose and lifted fingers to the laces of her gown. Denna shifted her weight to one side and watched attentively, while Jennsen's nimble fingers plucked at the tight lacings, revealing smooth skin curve by curve. There was nothing quite like stripping in front of a Mord'Sith, and Jennsen bit her lip to keep from making a needy sound when she let the white fabric drop to the floor. Beneath she was completely bare, as Denna always ordered, her freckled skin covered in little goose-bumps of excitement and her pink nipples already perky. Her red hair hid most of her chest from view, as well as the quick beat of her heart while she stood waiting for her mistress' assessment.

Slowly, carefully, Denna marked every inch of Jennsen with a sharp eye. Gloved fingers pulled the red hair back to fall down her back, leaving Jennsen's small firm breasts fully visible. A thumb and a forefinger tugged and twisted at one of her nipples until the redhead mewled and squirmed. Then Denna tsked and gave one of the freckled thighs a slap. "Legs spread, my love-pet." When Jennsen jumped to comply, the gloved hand strayed between those legs, fingers just barely brushing over the short red curls at the apex of her thighs—the young woman shivered.

At last, Denna stood back and pronounced. "You are decent. No more crimes, then, other than those I have already mentioned. But even those alone make you a very naughty girl indeed. Bend over now..." Her voice was almost a purr.

Cheeks as red as her hair, and feeling just as heated as the flames they resembled, Jennsen bent at the waist and gripped her knees. She could feel the cool draft of the room on the cheeks of her bare ass, and could see Denna's boots as she walked around to take notice. Jennsen knew what was coming, and for all her trembling she was about ready to _beg_ for it.

Denna's glove made a resounding smack as her hand made contact with Jennsen's left buttock. The redhead made a tiny yelp and flinched. "Hush, and hold still." Another slap hit her right buttock, and Jennsen squirmed but made no sound. "Much better," Denna said, her approval almost patronizing.

Jennsen bit down on the inside of her lip as Denna spanked her, each strike deliberate and sharp, and though she went slowly Jennsen could soon feel the tender flesh aflame with pain and she'd nearly gnawed her lip raw. Denna didn't stop there, and Jennsen swallowed the noises of pain and merely wriggled slightly on each hit, muscles tightening. It felt so wrong and so good, and with all her blood rushing to flush her cheeks she thought she might faint.

When Jennsen was about ready to let loose a scream, Denna finally stilled her hand, giving her time to take in a shaky breath and blink away tears. Her heaving breaths resounded in the stone chamber, and then turned into a quick moan when Denna's fingers moved again between her thighs, stroking exploringly through her folds.

"You are dripping, my love-pet," Denna said, as if amused, her fingertips sliding along the aroused tender flesh.

"I—I—" Jennsen gasped a little, swallowing another moan. She could barely resist the urge to thrust her hips back so she could clench around those teasing fingers. "I fully accept my punishment, Mistress Denna, as always."

Swiftly removing her hand, Denna gave Jennsen another spank, that stung even more because of her own arousal on the other woman's hand. Jennsen moaned achingly, wanting more no matter how much it hurt. "On your knees, naughty one, and show me your penitence."

Despite her distracting arousal, the redhead quickly fell to the task, bowing before her mistress and planting worshiping kisses all over the red leather boots. She made not a sound, and her still-rising blush was more from need than humiliation, even with her ass high in the air as Denna always liked. Once she'd kissed Denna's boots clean so they shone in the firelight, Denna patted her left buttock, which still stung from the spanking. "Now face the bed and grip the sheets. Since you have been a bad girl I will fuck you with my agiel, but because of your willingness to accept your punishment it will be up your cunt."

"Yes mistress." Nearly desperate by now, Jennsen all but sang in relief and quickly turned, crawling over to cling to the edge of Denna's bed. Not knowing what the Mord'Sith was doing behind her, she closed her eyes and swayed her hips a little, craving any pleasure. Denna knew that Jennsen liked best to have Denna's mouth pleasure her, and so of course that would not happen tonight. But even the thought of being fucked made her quiver and hold back heated moans. Her mistress did not forbid her from finding pleasure in any punishment, at least.

Though the agiel gave Jennsen no pain from its magic, it was still hard and long, and when Denna put it between Jennsen's legs she whimpered and relaxed. Denna allowed for no preparation other than Jennsen's copious arousal, and thrust the weapon up into her. Jennsen let out a gasping moan, inner muscles gripping the agiel as it slid in deep, and her knuckles went white around the bedsheets.

"Is my love-pet very greedy? Can she take a hard punishment?" Denna dropped to one knee behind the young Rahl, free hand cupping a small bare breast while she waited for an answer.

"Yes..." Jennsen's voice was strangled, her mind spinning with the feel of the agiel lodged in her. Pulse throbbing maddeningly, she would have done anything for any stimulation at all.

If Denna smirked, Jennsen couldn't see it, and only gasped as she suddenly felt the agiel start to pump deeply into her. The Mord'Sith didn't take it slow at all, her fingers kneading rhythmically at the heaving breast cradled in her hand. Every breath escaping Jennsen's throat was a whimper and a moan as she was fucked on her knees as vigorously as a Mord'Sith mistress could manage. Denna said nothing, demanded nothing, did nothing but keep the agiel thrusting at a quick pace and play with Jennsen's small breast. A mistress more focused would have been hard to find, even in this temple.

Jennsen clenched tightly around the weapon every time it plunged into her, filling her, making her bury her face in the sheets to keep from moaning too loudly. Mistress did not like that. Her whole body was afire with desire, and despite her self control she started moving her hips back to take in more of the agiel. Even without stimulation, her clit throbbed and she felt on the edge of bursting with release.

Denna began rolling her nipple between two fingers, and Jennsen bit the sheets to keep from begging for more. The fucking was driving her mad, her hips nearly slamming back towards Denna's hand on every relentless thrust, and she was on the edge of frustration and bliss. At last, a deep thrust pushed her off, and she arched her back with a gasp. A little scream escaped her throat, louder when Denna pinched her nipple hard. Her body shook with the waves of orgasm, even as the agiel didn't stop thrusting.

At last, when Jennsen relaxed against the bed, cheek pressed against the sheets, Denna pulled the agiel from her. "You've left my agiel quite a mess," the Mord'Sith purred, tugging on Jennsen's hair until the young woman raised her head to come lick the red rod clean. Though limp with satiation, Jennsen obediently and thoroughly fell to the task. When it was completed, Denna offered her glove as well, and watched with the tiniest of smiles as Jennsen sucked her essence from her mistress's fingers. That smile almost sent heat back into Jennsen's loins, and she licked her lips when she'd cleaned up the last bit of mess.

Finally, Denna pulled Jennsen in by the back of her neck for a rough kiss, tongue parting her lips and exploring deep within her mouth. Moaning a little, Jennsen melted into her mistress' arms and let her take all she wanted.

A few moments of breathless dominating pleasure, and Denna pulled back with a swift bite to Jennsen's lower lip. "You took your punishment very well, my love-pet. You may return to your chambers once you are dressed, and sleep the rest of tonight. But if I hear that you disobey yet another of my orders tomorrow..." The warmth of Denna's voice went instantly to searing heat, "Then you will have to be taught more thoroughly how to behave."

The young woman nodded, and gave Denna's cheek a quick kiss. "Thank you, mistress, for being so good to your lowly pet." She received a fond smirk as a reward, and then rose to swiftly lace herself back into her clothing.

Jennsen smiled all the way back to her bedroom, warm and relaxed all over. With bright eyes she tucked the red rose between the pages of a book so that it might dry; there were 500 pages in the book, and she was already at page 112. By the time she'd filled the book entirely with evidence of her lessons with Mistress Denna, she would finally be introduced to her place as Lady Rahl among the sisters of the agiel.

She curled into bed, pleasantly sore, and mused that her brother had probably not intended for her to learn Rahl discipline and self-control at the hands of the Mord'Sith. Nor, Jennsen considered while snuggling under the royal sheets, had he likely expected her to find such hedonistic pleasure in their unique methods. But what did Darken know anyways? "Nothing at all," Jennsen murmured with a sweet innocent smile, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
